


To Shut You Up

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Sweet, kissing to shut someone up, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms gets really into dress up.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	To Shut You Up

Brahms had gotten a lot more extroverted ever since he’d come out of the wall. Once he had gotten used to the concept that he was allowed to make noise and be seen, he had gotten a lot louder. Which you were happy about, because you loved Brahms and wanted him to know he had the right to take up space like anyone else, but you found that Brahms’s love of dress up was detrimental to your closet.  


“Brahms?” You asked one morning, groceries in your arms, coming back from an outing to find Brahms in… quite an outfit. “Is that my puffy white shirt…? And my leggings…and how the hell did you manage to get my boots on?!”  


Brahms grinned from behind his mask, standing on the wrong side of the banister on the stairs, stretching out your clothes and frankly probably ruining them.  


“I’m Alaric, from the book you got from the library!” Brahms lifted his fist in the air, swinging off of the banister and landing in front of you. “Don’t you think I look like him?”  


You chuckled and shook your head slightly, amazed at how much he loved playing pretend. “You do.”  


“Act out a scene with me!” Brahms hopped on the balls of his feet excitedly.  


“I don’t have it memorized, and I have these groceries to put away...” You started, but Brahms took the bags out of your arms and set them on a nearby table, thrusting the book into your hands.  


“Page one hundred and one!” Brahms climbed back up the wrong side of the stairs, not letting you deny his request.  


You sighed, flipping to the page as Brahms started reciting a speech from memory.  


“Ah! What is this feeling of bewitchment that has befallen me? Is it enough to be a man, I say it was before I saw my love for the first time, suddenly I had to be much more!” Brahms swung around the banister, leaning way over, his arm outstretched dramatically. “I had always seen the responsibility of being alive as a burden, however-for my love-I shall take this responsibility of living and fulfill it ten-fold!”  


You breathed out of your nose, reading the next line without much feeling. “Oh Alaric, just yesterday you could only speak of the sea, pray, what has changed?”  


Brahms scooted across the edge of the stairs, speaking in just as a dramatic tone as before. “Twas my love! I turned from a man to a promise with just a gaze!”  
Brahms jumped from his place, making you yelp when he hit the ground and the old furniture rattled around him. “If I am reciprocated then I am no longer a man but a god of victory! If not, end my line here and now, for there is no reason to live now that I have tasted divinity!”  


“Brahms, I really need to put up these groceries.” You pouted, setting down the book and walking to the groceries.  


“No!” Brahms ran over and blocked you from the groceries. “Let’s keep going! I have four more paragraphs-!”  


He was cut off when your pressed your lips against his cold porcelain mask. You heard him trying to keep talking, so you pressed your lips against it harder, hoping to press the mask against his real lips to keep him from talking. You tangled your fingers in Brahms’s hair, tugging just slightly, feeling a rush of pride when you heard a soft moan come from him.  


As you pulled back, you saw Brahms blinking, in a daze. You smirked in victory, walking around him and getting the groceries.  


“Come and help me put these up.” You called, walking to the kitchen.  


“Alaric and the first mate never kissed.” You heard Brahms mumble as he followed you to the kitchen.


End file.
